Parce que nous sommes deux et que nous sommes ensemble
by Maaloween
Summary: La relation de Karin et de Sakura raconté par elles et pour elles.


_OS écrit pour et sur les consignes de Heleade._

_Note à Heleade : je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire, mais j'ose espérer qu'il te plaira quand même._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de ceux à qui ils appartiennent. (L'auteur, les producteurs, ect...)_

_Warning : Vous avez vu le pairing ? Le genre ? Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre._

_Les POV changent à chaque paragraphe (**Karin en gras** et Sakura en italique) et normalement c'est assez claire mais si ça ne l'est pas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'essayerais d'arranger ça …_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Parce que nous sommes deux et parce que nous sommes ensemble.**

* * *

**Tu as toujours été différente. Mon ennemie, ma rivale. Quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui pourtant était là. Tu étais sa précieuse partenaire, celle qui l'avait retenu, celle qui avait pleuré pour lui. Moi j'en étais incapable. Sasuke n'était pour moi qu'un beau rêve inaccessible. J'ai dit l'aimer sans jamais rien ressentir. Mais toi tu l'aimais. Tu l'aimais tellement, que je ne pouvais pas simplement arrêter de l'adorer sans que je ne prenne ça comme une défaite contre moi même. Un défaite contre ces sentiments que tu étais capable d'éprouver et moi non. Et tu m'as fait aimer également. Il aurait juste fallu que je tombe amoureuse de la bonne personne.**

_Si je devais décrire notre relation en deux mots je dirais : conflit et complicité. Ce qu'il y a entre nous ce n'est pas de l'amitié. __Ça ne l'a jamais été. __Nous n'avons jamais été amies. C'est plus fort que ça. Mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour. C'est différent. C'est enivrant, exhalant, grisant, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je ne sais pas comme l'expliquer, mais tu as compris le principe. C'est plus fort encore. Entre toi et moi c'est comme ça. On s'aime et on se déteste. Simplement._

**Je t'ai toujours trouvée parfaite. Avec tes grands yeux verts, ta peau de porcelaine et tes fins cheveux roses, tu ressemblais à une poupée. Tu étais l'image même de l'idéal féminin tel que je me le représentait à l'époque. Le contraire du garçon manqué en quête de féminité que j'étais alors. Je te détestais. Tout en toi me renvoyait à la figure ce qu'il me manquait et la jalousie rongeait mon esprit à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur toi. **

**J'aurais tant voulu être comme toi Sakura.**

_Entre toi et moi, il n'y a qu'un fil. Tellement fin et tellement fragile qu'un rien suffirait à le briser. Et pourtant il tien bon. Un lien indéfectible et inébranlable. Plus solide que n'importe quel mariage, plus incassable que n'importe quelle promesse. Je te promettrai la lune si seulement tu me la demandais. Mais tu préférerais sans doute aller la chercher toi même. Parce que dépendre des autres pour atteindre ton but n'est simplement pas dans ta nature. Et parce que demander de l'aide ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit, je voudrais que tu te repose davantage sur moi. _

_Parce que je suis aussi là pour ça._

**Quand nous sommes seules toutes les deux je t'appelle par ton prénom. Juste par ton prénom. Ça peux paraître bête comme ça, mais ça à beaucoup plus d'importance que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Je ne t'inonde pas de surnom mielleux et collant de guimauve. Parce que tous ce qui est coulant ne nous va pas. Parce que je n'ai pas à t'appeler ''chérie'' pour que tu saches à quel point je t'adore. Parce que tous les ''mon amour'' du monde ne suffiront pas à exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que tu n'es pas ''mon cœur'', mais ''ma vie''. Parce que ton prénom te va si bien. Parce qu'il reflète tout ce que tu es. Sakura. **

_Tellement semblables. Mais pourtant si différentes. _

_Nous sommes le complément l'une de l'autre. Tu es ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas. Et moi je suis ce qu'il te manque. Les deux faces d'une même médaille, si proche mais qui pourtant jamais ne se rencontre. Pourront nous nous voir un jour ? Nous voir vraiment, sans masque, sans fard et sans faux semblants ? _

_Dis moi Karin, dis moi que toi aussi tu y crois. Promet moi qu'un jour, enfin, nous nous rencontrerons._

* * *

_Reviews ?! :]_

_J'accepte les remarques bonnes comme mauvaises si elles sont constructives. Et je ne mords qu'en cas d'exteme urgence_


End file.
